utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Scott (UTAU)
|- | colspan="6"| ALIAS: Scott (UTAU); Scott Teka NAME INTERPRETATION:' Possibly named after ROBERT FALCON SCOTT who went to explore Antarctica and ended up starving himself and his crew to death.' |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: VIPPERLOID'''MODEL: '''165361127 - Found on his pants down one leg |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Male' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'(???)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Teto Kasane (fellow troll fake "Vocaloid") Ruko Yokune (fellow troll fake "Vocaloid") Ritsu Namine (fellow troll fake "Vocaloid") Tei Sukone (fellow troll fake "Vocaloid") Rook (favorite person) |- | align="center"|AGE |'20 (the average of 35 and 16)' | align="center"|GENRE |NONE | align="center"|'HOMEPAGE' | Scott (UTAU) @ Wiki Scott (UTAU)'s Home |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'(???)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Onahoru (Male sex toy)' | align="center"|CREATOR |'VIPすこっていスレ' (masterminds) |- | align="center"|HEIGHT | 10000000065361127 kilometers or "1127km ten thousand 1 653 600 000 000" ''' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE | (???) "voice choi feeling cool boy" | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |CONCEPT ART, ALT. CONCEPT ART, SCOTT "SLIME," LOGO, PIAPRO, PIXIV, DEVIANT ART, GELBOORU, GOOGLE IMAGE, PHOTOBUCKET' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'UNKNOWN (possibly June 6, 1868, the same as ROBERT FALCON SCOTT)' | align="center"|LIKES |Paying his taxes / Tax evasion, Rook, His Onahoru | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'NICO NICO DOUGA, YOUTUBE' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |May 24, 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Twitter, Being used in UTAU''' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'(???)' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: (???) "M there a little to guiet air"''' |} HistoryEdit A mysterious VIPPERLOID. It sounds like he was a planned/ exspiremental troll, but was abandoned. (this post shows evidence for it being a fake, but not a "Krypton" fake: "I do not like it is an issue for appeal sued. Let's create a fictitious company DTM! Something with the appropriate name. Dahlonega come nobody complained if every fictional company? The new company is also krypton Intane also AHS does not matter" and another post states "Company name "Tsuosebun" Charectername "SCOTT-129," but it sounds they worried about being sued by YAMAHA. There are odd references about WWI and also about Robert Falcon Scott who went to explore Antarctica and ended up starving himself and his crew to death. There seems to have been problems with white noise when recording and also with the painting of him. In the thread they kept refering to Scott as "cheap" and "inexspensive," another saying Scott was effected by the radiation, thats why he glows green. Halfway through the planning thread on 2 chan, nearing the date to finish him, there is a post asking if everyone is okay. It was posted the day after the Tsunami that hit Japan and other Pacific countries. After that, Scott seemed to be hard to work on and ready for the end date due to evacuations and cleaning up. People began to try and stop Scott from being distributed because he was obscure and "low cost." Supplemental InformationEdit '''Hair style: Short tsun type Hair color: None / Transparent (In the original thread is described like fiber optic strands) Headgear: None Eye color: Black (eye shape decribed as "Mook") Earphones: White and black headset with green illumination Clothing: Green overalls with a printed number going down one leg (Decribed as having "repellent charecteristics" and being "the cheapest color"?) Accessories: Microphone Nationality/Race: Presumably Japanese Catchphrase: Aikoku muzai! Aikoku muzai! / Innocence of the patriotic love! Innocence of the patriotic love! Slogan: Oh x knee anywhere you Voice ConfigurationEdit (???) May sound muffled He has 2 voicebanks- D3 and D4. Usage ClauseEdit Scott (sound UTAU) Terms and Conditions The name specified for the instrument 　When using the instrument, please include the name of the instrument. (Example shown: Scott sound alone) 　clearly do not want the representation of such work, please contact again. For the original configuration file 　You can safely play with sound set free. If it is distributed, please do take the distinction to the original sound files and settings. (Example: username_oto.ini) Redistribution of source library 　Redistribution is prohibited and will be. To increase when someone, please let them know where the link distribution. Phoneme file for processing 　If you are distributing it, please contact us. For applications 　Real intention is only available sources of non-commercial work. (Doujin work is considered non-commercial), 　certain individuals, groups, and other applications evacuate Please do not use religion. 　A Okarutikku neta (representation of witchcraft and demons) is please do not use. Only the following terms and conditions for creative activities coterie I may be a secondary creation ①? The → OK. Please do more and more. May I express to the coupling ②? Only non-erotic →, BL is expressed in up to about Ai kitten please. This case is encouraged to note also. ③ R is also given expression to draw (and write) good? → R18 is not possible, the following R-expression is encouraged to note it. ④ G is also given representation drawn (and written), good? → R18G can not, following an R-expression is encouraged to note it. I may personify ⑤? The → OK. I may be ⑥ cosplay? The → OK. What may be sold at events such as those made ⑦? → work is OK. I use to work Notices → ⑧, I am contact me if possible. ---- I understand you have any other advice please. Thank you. Feel free to suggest This article is written based on available data of the character from other sources, and the official website. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. xt of your article here! Category:VIPPERloid Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:Single Language UTAUloids